funballfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZoshiX/Zach Rework
For a while I've been kind of teasing a large rework for the character of Zachary Isles and then doing a lot of theorycrafting in my head and not a whole lot of actually telling anyone what's going on, so I'm going to try and do that here to the best of my ability. Important Points of Bulletiness *This Zach is not a time traveler, he was born at whatever time would have been appropriate for his lived age. *This Zach is not ex-royalty. Quite the opposite actually, being an aqueduct-dwelling ruffian and petty thief. Theoretical Origin An explanation for why this character is the way he is when story stuff happens. Open to suggestions if you think they would make it better or more interesting. Somehow, a small and parentless dragonkin youngling ends up wandering around the underbelly of Steckenburg. He is unable to become a normal participant of society because Gridmasks are constantly scared of monsters and shit and Zach kinda looks like one. So he has to resort to less legal means of keeping himself fed and sheltered. Eventually these ways lead him to get acquainted with other ne'er-do-wells living in the city (enter potential relevance for reworked characters such as Ellona, Zekrys, or Uskuro) and the criminal networks of the region. Eventually Zach and this misfit gang decides to target some property of the Quint family, and by some means of screwing up either some of them get caught or leave behind evidence. By some means Baxter ends up being the one who has to investigate this and ends up running into Zach. Bax catches on to Zach's affinity for dealing with the Ludusian monsters (which I'm not sure is a learned thing or some ancient inherited technique yet but w/e) and works out a deal that he won't get authorities involved if Zach works with him to turn it into a lucrative business idea. Zach's primary concern at this point is just survival and protecting himself/immediates, so he doesn't put up much of a fight. Eventually through exposure they get to know each other and form the infamous pair we know and love. Potential Implications Possibly Worth Exploring *Zach's old hooligan friends are jealous due to Zach effectively leaving them behind for new friends and making a whole bunch of money, and possibly not being as generous with it as someone who knows poverty should be. Lead into possible resentment toward Zach/the company and an antagonist plot. *Even worse, through some antics that occured pre-Bax, the criminal undergroud considers Zach to owe a debt in some way or another, and becomes a pervasive threat to Zach and anyone in his immediate personal and business relations. *In an alternate timeline, Zach gains business skill and instinct from Bax, but then sinks back into his skullduggery circle and uses the newfound riches and acumen to climb his way up to being a sort of mafia boss in his own right. Could possibly work as a Red Death version of the character, as per Ludi's titular blog post. Category:Blog posts